1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to refueling devices of the type used in refueling railroad locomotives and, specifically, to a retrofit refueling apparatus for an overheld fuel manifold of the type used to supply fuel to a locomotive fuel tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time, railroad locomotive engines are typically refueled in station houses equipped with overhead fuel manifolds. The fuel manifold is a pipe or conduit which is supported in a horizontal plane by support posts or columns. The overhead manifold is provided with primary flow valves which extend vertically downward from the overhead manifold at regularly spaced intervals.
Each primary flow valve is connected to a flexible hose which runs from the primary flow valve to a refueling nozzle. The refueling nozzle is connected to the fuel tank of the locomotive during the refueling operation. The nozzle and hose are bulky and heavy, weighing 50 pounds or more. Handling the prior art device is thus a task which requires great strength and endurance. Because the handler can become fatigued, the chances of an accident are increased.
The present invention has as its object, the provision of a retrofit refueling apparatus for an overhead fuel manifold which can be quickly and easily installed on existing overhead fuel manifolds with a minimum of expense and effort.
The present invention also has as its object the provision of such a refueling apparatus which includes a movable carriage for supporting the weight of the fuel conduit and nozzle during use.
The present invention also has as its object the provision of a refueling apparatus which includes a rigid refueling arm which is spring-loaded to a convenient position for handling by the operator without the operator having to bear the weight of the apparatus.
Additional objects, features and advantages will be apparent in the written description which follows.